cydircampaignfandomcom-20200214-history
Akmenos
"What's the plan?" Akmenos is a Tiefling Warlock. The newest member of Plan B. He is played by Royek. Description Appearance Akmenos has short, scruffy, silver gray hair that contradicts his rather "put together" demeanor but matches his pupil-less eyes with an iris of varying colors and markings appearing when invoking a magic to enhance his sight. His attire consists of a leather spaulder on his left shoulder which extends to partially cover his chest and a single matching gauntlet on his left arm. Underneath this he wears and cream colored shirt coupled with a brown cloak for colder days. Akmenos wears a mildly tattered dark turquoise waist cape that stops just below his knees, with the right side being longer than the left. Beneath it he wears fairly loose black pants, his legs protected by leather greaves and black shoes fit for long travels. Additionally, on his waist, is his book of shadows, this size of an average novel, strapped to the right side. The strap and book have a matching symbol of an ornate tree. Finally, he has a slim, pointed, 4 foot long tail which barely touches the ground and can often be seen slightly twitching when he's stationary. He has two horns that jut forward and curve back around his head akin to a tiara. His left horn, broken at the apex of the curve sometime in his past, has a black ethereal flame emitting from it which is an indication of his Warlock pact. The flame emits flecks of color that correspond to the school magic he his using. Personality Among his party, Akmenos has become known for his "straight to the point" attitude and only speaking when he has something to say. This can cause contention with other members at times so he tries not to be confrontational while still expressing any grievance. This skill stems from understanding precarious social situations and trying to navigate (or manipulate) them accordingly. On such occasions he is not above using magic (i.e. Prestidigitation or Thaumaturgy) to influence the outcome. Although outwardly seen as stern and rigid, he has a soft spot for those in need and has little issue going out of his way to help someone. He despises seeing people mistreated and will do his best to call out such things or intervene if necessary. Akmenos tends to keep to himself but is not antisocial: he is capable and willing to hold a conversation with any half decent person that approaches him. Akmenos understands that knowledge can often overpower strength and is keen on using is mind to solve issues. Recently he sees himself as the adhoc detective of the group, spotting patterns and puzzles (with assistance). He is not a bibliophile like his Druidic counterpart but appreciates that books are a direct access to information and will spend hours researching a topic of interest. Overall he is a relatively "by the book" person, always looking to follow a plan but understands that life happens and will adjust accordingly. Biography Background No details are known regarding Akmenos' child or adult history prior to meeting the party. Relationships "Person" Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit. Donec elementum condimentum fermentum. Sed et efficitur justo. Proin a magna in augue posuere elementum. Integer sit amet cursus elit, sit amet dapibus nibh. Nullam id facilisis dolor. Quisque eget libero eu augue dapibus condimentum non sit amet dui. Nulla facilisi. Nullam auctor efficitur risus, nec tincidunt elit commodo ac. Curabitur cursus nunc bibendum magna tincidunt tempor. Character Information Notable Items * Book of Shadows * Dagger * Makeshift Karambit (arcane focus) Abilities * Awakened Mind * Pact of the Tome Feats * Magic Initiate (Bard) Invocations * Repelling Blast * Book of Ancient Secrets Spells * Cantrips ** Eldritch Blast ** Frostbite ** Guidance ** Mage Hand ** Mending ** Prestidigitation ** Spare the Dying ** Thaumaturgy ** Thunder Clap * 1st Level ** Healing Word * 2nd Level ** Hellish Rebuke * 3rd Level ** Armor of Agathys ** Counterspell ** Detect Thoughts ** Dispel Magic ** Hex ** Misty Step Quotes * "What's the plan?" * "We just got out of trouble." (Mumbled in Infernal when members of the party engaged in more antics after getting some leeway for previous antics) Trivia * Akmenos will speak in Infernal when flustered, caught off guard or casting spells stemming from his lineage. * Akmenos journals in his book of shadows every night but is never seen using a writing utensil. * When using Pact Magic, Akmenos' flame flickers to the color corresponding to the school of magic being used. = Category:CydirTemplates Category:People